Such a device is known (German publication letter No. 18 10 515). A toothed strap integrally formed with the holding section in a manner to be capable of articulation is inserted through a locking portion by the free end thereof, said locking portion being likewise formed integrally with the holding section in a manner to be capable of articulation. The toothed strap in this arrangement may for example embrace a cable trunk or a bunch of cables, and keep them together. The holding section is provided with a slot in the shape of a keyhole for the reception of a bolt type plug comprising a head, so that the clamping device may be fastened to a holding means, for instance, at a structural member of a vehicle body.
How to fasten a holding element at a plug type bolt is described already in the German patent letter No. 1 289 365. With the shank of the plug type bolt disposed in the seating slot whose width approximately corresponds to the diameter of the shank of the plug type bolt, suitable arresting means which are in engagement with the head of the plug type bolt serve to secure the seat once obtained.
To fix the position of electric cables or the like it has also become known to form a flexible arm integrally with a supporting member at one side thereof which may become arrested in an undercut of the supporting member by its free end and, in so doing, will embrace one or more cables. The supporting member is adapted to be fastened at the holding means with the aid of a fastening bolt in the form of a clip.
It has furthermore become known in connection with an adjustable clamping means for the reception of elongated articles integrally to form with the supporting member a semi-circular upward facing resilient reception member with a clamping portion formed in the manner of a sector supported in a joint in the center of said reception member, said clamping portion being provided with a toothing in the region of the circular arc thereof which may perform a ratcheting movement over a corresponding counter-toothing of the reception member, with the latter resiliently yielding, until the clamping portion runs up against the articles to be accommodated (German disclosure letter No. 2 516 844).
With a minimum thickness and/or with the thickness known of the elongated articles or a bunch thereof, the known clamping devices more or less fulfil the requirements they are expected to meet. Difficulties, however, will occur whenever the same clamping devices are to be used for different widths of opening of the usually formed annular loop, i.e. always in such a manner that the articles as received are tightly embraced. The known clamping devices normally require a minimum thickness of the elongated articles to be embraced, if they are still to be retained in tight clamping engagement.